


Revelations And Confessions

by Yakiterina



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chatting & Messaging, Feelings, Getting Together, I'd be lost without beta, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, both are idiots, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakiterina/pseuds/Yakiterina
Summary: Raihan's hopelessly in love with a certain Fire Gym Leader - that's nothing new. What's new though is Leon accidentally telling everyone.But thanks to his own clumsiness, Raihan may get the chance to get closer to Kabu.Or: I initially wanted to write a chatfic but lost control. Now there are two guys with emotional problems fucking.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Revelations And Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta Spiritomb. Without his help this project would have been crippled by my horrible english.

It had been a while since everyone had been together like this, Raihan was made aware when he saw how much Bede, Hop, Marnie and the Champion had changed now that they were proper teens. They had grown a lot since he'd last seen them. Hop had had a growth spurt just like Leon had had when he had been younger, and Bede, more than ever, reminded him of a sudowoodo.

Well, he shouldn't laugh, he hadn't been better that age. When he‘d been that young - much to everyone's amusement - his stature had been the same as Piers' was right now. Okay, his hips hadn't been that defined.

Raihan finally took a sip of the fruity beer he had ordered some twenty-ish minutes ago. He'd been too focused on Milo‘s and Gordie‘s conversation about... what exactly had they been talking about?

“Let me taste?,” the Champion sitting at Raihan’s right had a sweet smile on their face, hoping to get alcohol from him, as no adult had given them any before. “I'm not giving a kid beer!,” the dark haired man shook his head. No, he wouldn't give them alcohol. He may be liking to party, and to sometimes drink a lot more than was good for him, but by Arceus he was not gonna give... “Not until Milo and Nessa are finally gonna be hittin‘ it off..”

From across the table Raihan could practically hear the smirk after he‘d uttered that, the voice belonging to someone he hadn‘t expected to join in on the conversation: “They are.”

All heads around the table turned to said smirking guest, Kabu. The old man stared at his own bottle. He didn‘t seem to get why everyone was so surprised and exchanged a look with Melony: “You have to have noticed that too.” The white haired woman suppressed a giggle: “The youth nowadays keeps forgetting that we've been young too once.”

“Igh, old people talking 'bout romance,” a little overwhelmed Nessa tried to get the attention away from Milo and her.

Next to Raihan the Champion slowly reached over to the taller one's bottle, now that no one was paying attention, and snatched it from the table: “Thanks for the free alcohol!” Raihan leaned down defeated and whispered: “First time?” “You'd be surprised how much my friends and I are...,” Hop interrupted the Champion, also from across the table: “No, we do not. We did never do any drinking ever!”

As if he knew, Leon, who had been silently looking at his phone, burst out into laughter: “No need to deny it. We've all seen what you posted last weekend.”

Raihan remembered vividly. He'd been streaming and having a nice chat with fans and followers when someone had told him to take a look at what Hop and the Champion were up to.

He'd been speechless. Both of them had posted pictures of them and their friends surrounded by empty bottles and quite obviously plastered. The Dragon Type Leader might have posted a few indecent pics of himself over the years, and had gained a reputation most wouldn't find desirable, but wow, that had shocked him. Even though he had thought he‘d not be shocked by anything ever again.

But those were children and they had been partying harder than he had partied in months.

And Raihan was sure every single one of the former and current Gym Leaders, adding Professor Sonia to that, had seen the now deleted pictures.

“What did he post?,” Melony asked, nursing her sparkling wine.

Everyone, except for the old people. And what he thought, the Champion put into words: “Obviously grandpa and grandma don't use social media.”

“I don't, but Kabu over here?,” Melony nudged the Fire Gym Leader‘s side, “Sure, his official profile is managed by a group of trainers from his gym, but he told me that he has another one to >keep up with the youth<. Wasn't that what you called it?”

To everyone's surprise, Kabu did neither chuckle nor burst out into anger. He just rolled his eyes and emptied the freshly opened bottle of beer in front of him: “I see that I will need this today.”

“Wait, are you following all of us?! All of the accounts Rose didn't insist on managing?!,” Leon asked, and Raihan was sure he knew why the other was panicking.

“Yes, Leon. I saw the photo of your room with all the posters of me,” Kabu admitted.

“And what about my...,” Milo was interrupted just as Leon was: “Milo, I've seen you baking cupcakes in real life before, as if you posting videos of that online was any different.”

“Oh, no, that's...”, the buff Gym Leader tried to hide his reddening face behind his large hands.

“And...” All of them listed as many embarrassing things as they could think of, except for Melony and Raihan – though not that Raihan hadn't posted things he'd rather have none of them see -, and Kabu remembered every single one.

“Holy Giratina. Knew jack shit 'bout half that stuff”, Bea stated in amazement and wanted to ask for more embarrassing stories, just as soft snoring made everyone turn their head to Bede. The boy had been dragged to the gathering by the champion – who else would have managed that after all - and was now out as a komala.

“We should discuss this later. I'm just as tired as Bede is”, Marnie stated, who had been showing some photos to her brother for a quite a while now already. She then waved a waiter to their table so they could pay.

Later that evening, Raihan was buried under his blanket. His curiosity got the better of him and he texted the groupchat with the other Gym Leaders, the new professor and her apprentice, the Champion and some others.

DragonBoi: @SnowQueen compromising pics or stories bout our favourite grandpa u wanna share?

Kabu: There are none.

Champion: No lies old man!

SnowQueen: There are. Not from the last ten years but before that...

Kabu: Do not give these kids ideas.

RockRocks: Hate to side with old icicle but there are plenty.

SnowQueen: Hey! That's no way to call your mother, Gordie.

Jump: @Champion told me grandpa Kabu was all over the gossiping magazines when he came over form Hoenn!!1

DragonBoi: gossip from 200 years ago?

Champion: Ouch.

Champion: partying as always

Champion: his love-life

Champion: Oh, this one Is gooooooooooood! @Kabu u remember that one pic at the parade?

DragonBoi: what parade?

Kabu: I do. And it is nothing that you, Raihan, Leon, or any of you could convince me as being compromising or indecent.

SnowQueen: I know exactly what you mean @Champion. He's looking fine in that one.

RockRocks: Igh

SnowQueen: Not to mention that that happened three weeks after he came here, if I remember correctly.

Champion: just didn't see it comin

Wooloo: Thx for sending, that's so cool!

DragonBoi: what r u all talking about? What pic?

Charizard: nice move old man, how did that not resurface over the years?

DragonBoi: u too? Have mercy and show that damn photo!

Champion: >sent a picture<

DragonBoi: u at a pride parade?

DragonBoi: u punching someone in the face?

DragonBoi: How'd that even happen?!

Kabu: A friend of mine wanted to go and was scared so I went with them. I punched some homophobe in the face.

Kabu: And had some reporters publicly apologize for calling me an angry faggot.

Charizard: If we just knew that when @DragonBoi had his awakening

DragonBoi: didcha just

DragonBoi: imma kick ya first thing in the morning

DragonBoi: U dense or an asshole?

Charizard: w h a t

Kabu: Your friend is dense, we all know that.

Charizard: !

Raihan had spent the better part of the last two days on his rival‘s couch. Not because he had no apartment of his own, but because they'd been at a party. And he had known in advance that he wouldn't be able to get home that night.

He‘d been right. Both of them had passed out before even reaching the couch. The taller man had woken up with a terrible headache, the Ex-Champion's head resting on legs. Not that he'd complain - many would do horrible things to be in his situation - but in that moment he'd wished for painkillers and nothing more.

After making himself and his smaller friend coffee, taking a shower and walking to the next train station to get home, Raihan did what he always did after a night such as the last – He'd check what the fuck he had posted while drunk.

To his surprise the groupchat was already on fire.

Jump: @Champion u seen what Lee and Rai did?

Jump: like, wow

Jump: we all knew that Rai's an attention whore but that?

Champion: Who could have possibly known that he is that thirsty?

Champion: I did. I knew.

Champion: Cuz I've seen their stories every time they party

RockRocks: I'll never understand how anyone could choose thirsting for someone over their dignity.

RockRocks: Not to be rude, love u guys, but get ur alcohol problem under control.

Champion: Don't make em stop n ya get a shiny rock

RockRocks: Deal

DragonBoi: Neither me nor Leon being particularly prude is what we are known for, I get that, but what exactly made little Hop go crazy?

Champion: he really been that drunk

DragonBoi: I don't remember half the night so yeah

DragonBoi: but whatdya mean?

Charizard: think I know

DragonBoi: Y not in private chat?

Charizard: then everyone would miss what I just found

Charizard: a video someone put online of us talking...

Jump: Lee, should I tell mom to not go on the internet for a few days?

Charizard: Yes please

Charizard: And then get a shovel cuz Rai is gonna want to be buried in the grave he dug himself

DragonBoi: I did what?

Champion: >sent a link<

Nessa: U did not answer if u wanted to fuck Leon with...

Nessa: If he wasn't in this chat that'd be hilarious

Nessa: Wait, it still is

DragonBoi: just as last time pls enlighten me – can't watch the video atm

Charizard: ifya wanna talk to Kabu again without getting as red as his uniform you shouldn't

Kabu: You told the girl filming, that you'd only bed your best friend if he was me.

ProfYamper: Did not expect him to be that calm bout it

DragonBoi: Guys, can I get the shovel?

DragonBoi: anyone up to help me leave the country?

DragonBoi: Was nice knowing u

SnowQueen: First: that has not been the most embarrassing thing you have said or done, which says a lot about you. Second: Kabu knows a little about migrating. Ask him.

DragonBoi: I hate all of you

Nessa: All but Kabu

DragonBoi: Fuck you. I'll be off till I'm home. Anyone talking bout this gets cancelled

Charizard: Anyone else thinking we hurt him?

Champion: Just his giant ego, he'll get over it

Jump: The better question is: How can Kabu be that calm?

SnowQueen: When you get to a certain age, not even young people making inappropriate comments about what they want to do to you gets to you. And the older you geht, the worse the comments. Especially if you aged as gracefully as we did.

ProfYamper: U got my sympathy, girl

SnowQueen: And he was just as bad when he was their age.

Champion: w h a t

Gay: Wanna see old magazines with all the good gossip?

Charizard: Who is Gay?

Gay: According to the really old magazines, old Kabu

SnowQueen: Or is he?

RockRocks: And that is the moment I leave

Champion: feel ya

Kabu: Thank you for defending my image as straight, because as Piers knows after reading those magazines, that is exactly what I am known for.

Gay: I do?

Gay: Wait, old people can do sarcasm?

Champion: What exactly does he mean by that, my gay friend?

Gay: Am I allowed to talk about the calendar?

ProfYamper: The calendar thing? Imma head out.

ProfYamper: thing's not made for lesbian eyes

Gay: That's why I‘m bringing it up. So? Am I?

Kabu: I really do not know how anyone does not know about this already. I'll be going on a jog.

Charizard: Raihan isn't watching? Good, cuz I have pictures of his old room with that calendar.

Charizard: >sent picture<

Gay: >sent 11 pictures<

RockRocks: Children, close your eyes!

Champion: Wow.

Champion: Those should not be legal.

Champion: They r great!!!!

SnowQueen: I know these photos, so why‘s the best one not there?

Gay: Apparently the icy lady is just as thirsty for the old man as Raihan.

DragonBoi: The fuck u doing!

DragonBoi: Leon, Piers, I am going to kill both of you with my bare hands.

DragonBoi: Also @Gay December is too much for the children.

Champion: I would like to remind everyon that these blessed images have been brought to us because this man right here admitted, that he's got the hots for grandpa.

Gay: Now we know that Raihan loves tattoos.

Jump: cuz of the pic u're withholding?

Gay: The only photo in which we can admire the blessing of his tattoos

Champion: WHY DID I NOT KNOW THAT?

DragonBoi: No one talking 'bout how Piers talks a lot more bout how attractive he thinks Kabu is than I am? No? Or how I, the one who owned this calendar, am the only adult who didn't know that Kabu isn't straight?

Gay: Wait.

Charizard: oma

RockRocks: O_O

DragonBoi: We are not going to talk about what happened today again. Ever!

Champion: I'd still like the last photo of the calendar.

Leon had just won a battle with a promising young trainer when he‘d been interrupted by his rotom phone chirping all excitedly. Raihan had texted him, which never meant anything good. Usually his best friend would either get his attention via fans, the group chat or he'd call him.  
But private chat? That was definitely not good.

DragonBoi: Leon, we might have a problem...

Charizard: We?

DragonBoi: Me. I've got a problem

Charizard: Do I want to know what happened or dya just wanna go underground for a few weeks?

DragonBoi: can't ever look him in the eys again!

Charizard: Kabu again?

Charizard: Rly think it can be worse than you saying that you'd fuck him?

DragonBoi: So much worse!

DragonBoi: Wanted Piers to approve of a certain pic before I was gonna post it

Chrizard: Don't see a problem with that. What's that to do with the old man btw?

DragonBoi: sentittohim

Charizard: U sent Kabu a selfie and that's it?

DragonBoi: maybe i wasn't wearing a shirt

Charizard: Again, nothing new.

DragonBoi: or shorts

Charizard: NUDES?

DragonBoi: wasn't gonna post my dick but there r obviously no pants

DragonBoi: He answered! Holy shit! Thought he'd just block me

DragonBoi: invited me to Motostoke

DragonBoi: for a jog, he says...

DragonBoi: „meet me at Hammerlocke gate“

DragonBoi: imma head out

Leon didn‘t get a text after that and decided to just wait patiently for the photo Raihan was sure to send him. Picture or it didn't happen, the philosophy of Raihan’s life if there ever was one.

The taller man had different things in mind. He'd put on his best training outfit – the one that was perfectly tight – and rushed out of his apartment.

Deciding on the shirt hadn't been that hard, he only owned two suitable for the occasion. He'd tried to build up muscle mass at the same time as Leon had, which had just resulted in him getting frustrated because Leon had bulked up that much more without any effort.  
Thanks to his tall stature and narrow hips though, even if he did gain weight, no one would notice if he trained at all, so he‘d settled on the occasional jog to get fresh air. At least that way his legs were something others could only dream of.

And then there was the man he saw waiting at the bottom of the stairs at Hammerlocke-Gate. Kabu was a whole different story. Although he was likely double Raihan‘s age, he could still kick his ass. And Raihan would be grateful for that.

But for real, the older man was small, but seemed to consist solely of muscle and knowledge.

„Really took your time, young man,“ Kabu greeted him with a stern look on his face, but a teasing undertone, if Raihan‘s brain was not playing tricks on him. „Did it really take that long to choose that outfit?“

Raihan just chuckled nervously. Even if he was sure that his voice wouldn't betray him, he didn't know what to say.

„Quiet today, are we? Come on, we'll jog back to my gym.“ The smaller one didn't wait on Raihan‘s reaction, sure he'd be following him.

With a little more effort than he was proud of, he caught up to Kabu and asked: „Why‘re we going to your gym? If ya wanna battle we could've just stayed in Hammerlocke.“

„Would you have agreed to a workout that way?,“ the gray-haired man cocked an eyebrow and moved a little faster.

„Nah, don't think so. But I also don't know what'd make me feel like having a workout at all,“ Raihan lied to himself, Kabu and the world. Just the idea of maybe seeing the older man in the locker room made his mouth water.

„If you say so.“

When they finally reached Motostoke, Raihan felt like he'd pass out any moment. Kabu had slowed down somewhere along the way after noticing that the younger trainer had problems keeping up. Raihan was thankful, but seriously doubted he’d be able to do anything more than searching for the next chair or bench to collapse onto now.

“You really don't do this often, do you?“ Kabu shook his head with a small smile while leading his guest to his personal training room where he gestured to a bench next to a large mirror. “You should take a break if you have problems breathing. I don't want you collapsing under my watch.“

“At least not like this,“ Raihan mumbled more to himself than anything and sat down while watching Kabu who had begun doing pull-ups.

He didn't stop but locked eyes with the resting trainer as he obviously overheard Raihan thirsting: “Could you keep it in your pants for at least half an hour longer?“

“Huh? What?“ He could hear his own brain short-circuiting.

“You're obviously attracted to me. Am I mistaken?,“ Kabu smirked and enjoyed how his guest tried to make himself smaller than he was.

“Or did you never want to act on that?“ He knew. “Did you plan on just admiring from afar and think about me when you’re in private?“ Oh Arceus he knew! And he wanted to torture Raihan. Why did no one have mercy on his poor soul?

“Well, if you just want to watch, that's your choice.“ Raihan swallowed hard and tried his best not to sound like a horny teenager, although he was nothing more at the moment. When he tried responding to the barrage of questions from Kabu, he had to suppress a frustrated squeak, with rather mixed success.

“I... didn't know you were … um, interested? Never said anything like ...,“ Raihan was interrupted by Kabu whose hair, now a little damp from sweat, clung to his forehead: “You'd have to admit that expressing such attraction to a young man like you would have been inappropriate for me.“

Kabu dropped down to his feet and continued by paying attention to a punching bag: “But let's talk about your stamina.“ “What? Why?“ “It's non existent. Just the occasional jog is not going to keep you healthy forever, and beyond sculpting those legs, it won't do much. And I suspect you have never done martial arts or something like yoga?“

“How'd you know? Somehow I don't think you're stalking me like some of those crazy ass fans.“

“You're out of breath and the way you move makes it obvious. Would you like to try sometime?,“ the other gym leader asked as he gave Raihan a meaningful look.

“I... think I could try,“ he considered.

Startled by his sudden movement, Raihan didn't put up a fight as Kabu put a hand on his shoulder and lead him to the punching bag. A pair of new boxing gloves was pressed to his chest: “Put them on and try to focus your aggression on punching or kicking the bag. But please don't overdo it. It's a mistake most amateurs make, and when the pain in your arms and legs begins, you'll curse yourself.“

The taller man nodded and tried to copy what he had seen Kabu do. He miserably failed.

“Okay, we'll just concentrate on punching. Keep your elbows down like this – good – and then vary the angle at which you strike. Defence may be a little too complicated at the start.“ “I'm trying!“

“Then on to your stance. Legs shoulder-wide apart, this foot forward and angle your body a little towards the punching bag – just like that. The heel of the back foot should be lifted slightly above the ground, the ball should stay in contact for better mobility, but we can work on that later.“ Raihan did his best to follow the instructions, which was becoming increasingly challenging now that Kabu was so much closer to him. Just one small step...

“It's important to distribute your weight 50/50 on both legs, concentrate on that. Your knees should be bent a little and your hips should stay relaxed.“ Relaxed? There was nothing relaxed anywhere near his hips.

“I said you should bend your knees, not squat. Come on,“ suddenly Kabus hands were on his hips directing him upwards, “And your hips really need to relax, otherwise what little stamina you've got, will be burnt up too fast.“

And that was the moment Raihan knew, he'd been played. He was completely at Kabus' mercy and surprisingly had no problem with it. The other had been part of his wet dreams since his first boner, but being so close to him was too much for him. He'd always pictured himself as someone who liked to be in control, but Kabu’s dominance didn't allow any defiance.

Not that Raihan didn't trust Kabu to stop if he asked him to though, but he enjoyed it.

Even if his dick would have liked some attention by now.

“K...Kabu? Could you... You know...“ “Know what?,“ he couldn't see the older Gym Leader's face but he was sure, if he’d turn his head he'd be facing a smug expression.

For a moment they didn't move. Their breathing was the only sound filling the room.  
It took Raihan that moment to realise that he'd be the one who had to make the first move.

He turned around and tried ignoring the knot in his stomach. Kabus' dark eyes looked up at him. Nervous. His posture didn't tell, but his eyes betrayed him.

This could be the worst decision of his life. Maybe he'd regret it afterwards, but he wouldn't be able to restrain himself any longer. The old man wanted to play with him? He was just as good at playing games like this as he was!

Raihan grabbed the hand still resting on his hip, pulled the other forward and made Kabu stumble. The older man’s free hand momentarily supported his weight on Raihans chest. Then the taller bent down a little to bring them to the same level. He closed his eyes in anticipation and just leaned in.

Unexpectedly the other pushed him away. Raihan opened his eyes again and was met with a gaze asking him, if this was really what he wanted. He nodded slightly, unable to make the words come out.

This time Kabu was the one to close the distance between them, their lips meeting halfway. Soft and warm, the smaller body pressing onto Raihan. His hands wandered to his back and seemed as if they would never let him go.

Although he didn't feel like either of them had control over what they were doing, their lips caressed each other softly, the shorter man eagerly asking for entrance and slipping his tongue into the other's mouth.

The kiss was sloppy, uncontrolled and not at all what Raihan would have imagined from someone as composed as Kabu.

Somewhere along the way Raihan had lost the boxing gloves, unsure if he had taken them off or if Kabu had done it.

While exploring each other's bodies, the older accidentally brushed over Raihan’s tented pants. Expecting to be touched – he'd really need it if he wasn't to come in his pants – the taller held in his breath and waited.

But nothing happened. Kabu just returned the questioning glance. “I won't go any further unless you tell me what you want,“ the dark eyed man demanded.

“I... Please... Please touch me!“

And touch him he did!

As if on command Kabu dropped to his knees and fumbled around to pull his pants and shorts down. His dark eyes bore right into Raihan’s and by now Raihan was sure that he had to know what that did to him.

Far too slowly Kabu sank his eyes towards the excited member in front of him, wishing he could tear down the shirt blocking his view on dark skin. His breathing quickened.

Experimentally the older took him into his hand and put his lips on the tip in an innocent kiss, his hands working Raihan's length with expertise. The tanned legs tensed a little with growing arousal and an appreciative mewl escaped him.

Kabu’s lips enclosed Raihan, taking him as deep as the man could without gagging while spit dripped down his mouth's corner.

Raihan’s long fingers curled in the other's short hair while his left hand cupped his cheek, trying to wipe off the saliva but unsuccessfully smearing it.

His legs trembled and hips started moving on their own, but Kabu didn't make him stop. On the contrary, he worked his dick with more passion than before and moaned shamelessly around it, making Raihan squirm under his touch.

Without enough time to warn him, Raihan bit his lips and pressed the other’s head into his groin. He was breathing heavily, couldn't suppress the moans slipping past his lips as he was pushed off the edge.

Not giving him much of a choice – with how Raihan was slowly thrusting his hips back and forth enjoying his afterglow - Kabu had to swallow the bitter-salty taste. For Raihan the view was just as good as the feeling. Kabu let the softening member slip out of his mouth and rubbed his stiff jaw: “Really haven't done that in a long time.“

“Certainly didn't forget the good parts,“ Raihan still had problems catching his breath. “Who said I couldn’t potentially be better at this?“

They shared the silence for a few seconds until Kabu decided for them to clean up: “Both of us have to take a shower and I for one need something to drink too.“

“Thought you were used to that?,“ Raihan dared to comment now that the haze of his orgasm really kicked in.

“Whatever anyone tells you - it just doesn't taste good,“ he paused and emptied a whole bottle of water, „If they swallow, they either were caught by surprise or really want you to have a great view.“

“And which one was it?“

Kabu just grinned, leaving the answer to Raihan’s imagination.

The Dragon Type Leader followed him into a bathroom with three shower cabins. Kabu took the one in the middle, leaving the other no real choice in turn.

The tall, dark-haired man chose the stall in the back and listened to the soft rustling while Kabu undressed himself next to him, though separated by the thin cabin wall.

“I'm really lucky I misclicked and accidentally sent you the pic, you know? Wouldn't have imagined this to get that steamy,“ he turned on the water and didn’t hear the sounds of the opening cabin door next to him until Kabu burst into his stall, a white towel wrapped around his waist and his head burning red: “That was an accident?“

“Um... yeah? I kinda wanted Piers’ opinion 'cause I was gonna post it,“ his eyes didn't leave Kabu’s abs for second and then just kept staring at his arms. It was the first time he saw his long-term-crush without a long-sleeved shirt in real life. The tattoos on his arms, black flames starting a little higher than his wrist and going all the way up to his shoulders, were impressive to say the least and made his little friend twitch in approval.

“An accident! Holy fucking shit! And here I was thinking...,“ Kabu hid his burning face behind his hands and backed off, uncharacteristically nervous, “This was a mistake! You won't ever talk to anyone about this, understood?!“

“Wha-? Shit, calm down, Kabu, I-“ “How could I calm down?,“ the older one’s voice rose in volume. Raihan had a bad feeling about this. Maybe he should have told the other about his mistake.

In Kabus' eyes he must've looked like a really horrible person, as if he'd taken advantage of someone who liked him, as if Kabu was just the butt of a bad joke.

And then it clicked in his brain. Kabu DID like him. And he HAD wanted this. And he likely thought Raihan just wanted a quick fuck. Shit.

“How could I calm down?! I just sucked off a guy half my age, who's additionally a fellow Gym Leader, and to make matters worse, the most adored star in Galar - in MY gym! They'll find out and pounce at it like they did back then! It's going to be a nightmare!“

Feeling guiltridden, Raihan felt himself panicking, scolding himself internally for what he'd done. “No one will find out! I ain't gonna prat on you, I mean, fuck, that's not what I'm trying to say, I just – I mean, yeah, I sent it on accident but I don't think it was a mistake, I really...,“ he took a deep breath and grabbed Kabu's hands, holding tight as if he was afraid he was going to lose him if he'd let go.

“Shit, I'm a coward, a wuss, I don't know what you wanna fucking call me, you can call me whatever! But even after Leon spread that I was fucking into you, I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I never thought you'd actually... actually take me serious. It just felt inappropriate to tell you...“

He searched for any kind of acceptance in Kabu's expression, his eyes, but didn't know what to read into them so he just swallowed his pride and fears and confessed.

“I love you, okay?“

The silence that followed felt like a hand slowly gripping his throat and pressing it shut.

Then finally Kabu just let his head fall forward and rested it on Raihan’s chest: “I'm such an idiot.“  
His already wet skin made Kabu shiver from the cold.

Raihan drew small circles on the other's hands in order to soothe him. He didn't seem like he'd realised the weight of Raihan's confession the way he apathetically lost himself in his thoughts.

“Kabu,“ one of his hands found it's way up to Kabu's chin, forcing him to look up, making him see the honesty in the young face, “It's gonna be alright, okay?“ He gave him an innocent peck on the lips.

A small nod from Kabu, his eyes still resting unfocused on Raihans' chest: “Let's... Let's talk about this later.“

Raihan watched as the older backed off and disappeared around the corner. He wanted to reach out, wanted to tell him that he didn't need to be scared, wanted the other to know just how much he meant to him, but something just seemed to hold him back.

He just didn't want this to be a mistake.

Ten minutes later both of them had finished showering. Kabu had brought Raihan some spare clothes to his locker usually reserved for other gym trainers and had waited in the training room for him to put them on.

His heart had not stopped jumping in his chest after Raihan had confessed. At the beginning he’d thought he was having just a heartattack – nothing too uncommon for men his age – and that this was the final illusion before he'd close his eyes, but nothing had happened.

He was still alive and Raihan's words had not been a beautiful dream. They still rung in his ears.  
He loved him. Raihan had confessed to him that he loved him.

Kabu didn't know what to do. He knew his own feelings, knew that he loved the other just as much, but the fears inside him tried to convince him that he'd been tricked, told him that a man like Raihan would never fall for such a grumpy old man like him.

He took a deep breath and tried a breathing exercise a friend had taught him after picking up Yoga.  
It was supposed to relax and ground him back into reality.

Maybe they should try it. Maybe things could work out between them.

Shoving the unsettling voices aside he reminded himself who he was. He was Kabu, Galar’s third Gym Leader, specialised in fire pokemon. He'd been through worse than a sex scandal. He had left his home to fulfil his dreams and had sworn that nothing would ever stop him.

Yet here he was, pissing his pants like a schoolgirl because he was unsure if the guy he loved had a genuine interest in him.

When Raihan entered, he immediately stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kabu sitting in the middle of the room, doing the Lotus and deep in his thoughts. “Didn't know you were into yoga.“

Kabu's eyes shot up – he hadn't noticed Raihan entering.

“A friend taught me a little,“ slowly he stood up and took in the sight before him. Raihan was wearing the fire gym uniform and his legs were an absolute dream in those pants. He knew, these thoughts had no right to be there, but he wanted Raihan to be his – now more than ever.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?,“ he blurted out without even fully realizing.

A sad smile crossed the taller man's face and he regretfully declined: “Forgot my wallet.“

“No problem, I can cook us something, maybe – If you'd...like to that is...“ “Oh, no, I'd love to.“

The walk to Kabu's apartment was a little... awkward. Neither of them knew what to say and the few people outside had just kept staring at them.

Finally they had arrived though after what had felt like an eternity and the older eventually felt like he could breathe again. Holding the door open he gestured for Raihan to step inside.  
Before he could even close the door, he heard Raihan move around: “Not gonna lie, didn't think of you as the modern type.“

“Would you have liked some ruffled curtains?“ “Nah, better something for stuffing the void tryna eat me from the inside out. For real, I think I'm gonna starve,“ Raihan dropped down on the couch and gave Kabu a charming grin.

“Sweet or spicy?“ “Both.“ “Both?“ “Both is good.“

While cooking and eating they had kept to small talk, both unsure when to address what had happened between them, or what to say at all.

Kabu wanted to gather some confidence after his breakdown, Raihan was just left insecure after the older man hadn’t really reacted much to what he had said.

As Kabu later put the plates away, he paused for a second, his hands flat on the counter. “About what happened earlier...,“ he couldn't look at his guest while admitting it, “I... um, sometimes I just can't admit... that I am worth any affection. But... I... I like you. I don't want to act like this never happened.“ It just poured out of him, he couldn't stop, and frankly, didn't want to either: “I heard what you said under the shower... I just...needed a moment to think.“

The next moment Raihan had his hands on his hips and whispered into his ear, utterly surprising the old Gym Leader: “No need to rush. Just take your time.“

Kabu spun around and felt the counter-corner in his back. He just had to say it! This was the perfect moment!

“I don't need time. I need you.“

Too fast for Raihan to do anything, Kabu grabbed his collar, made the other bend down and surprised him with a greedy kiss.

He just didn't care anymore.

For a moment he let Raihan breathe before he proposed something: “Want to do it again?“  
“Right here? Ain't gonna pass on that!“

“Not in my kitchen! I'd rather do it on holy ground than here,“ so Kabu took the other's hand again and lead him to his bedroom, Raihan following him like a puppy waiting for a treat.

Raihan couldn't believe his luck. The man he loved, the single hottest guy in Galar had made him dinner and he sure as hell was just about to have the most amazing fuck of his life!

But before something could happen between them, Kabu excused himself to the bathroom. His guest took that opportunity to strip down faster than he ever knew he could. His rotom phone protested being dropped alongside with his pants. He gave it a stern glance and hissed: “Love you, buddy, but if ya gonna interrupt us I WILL throw you out the window.“ Then he propped himself up on the pillows.

When the milk-glass-door to the bathroom opened, giving him a great view of Kabu in shorts, his brain decided to let his dick take the wheel once more: “Shit, get these damn shorts off and fuck me!“

Surprised by the sudden enthusiasm – although he should really have seen this coming considering who he was dealing with – Kabu raised an eyebrow: “Isn't someone awfully demanding?“

He took a seat between Raihan's legs, drawing little patterns on them before he asked almost inaudible: “Ever done this before?“

“Nah, I usually don't bottom,“ he already saw the other tense in insecurity again, “But... Fuck it! I want YOU to fuck me right into tomorrow!“

He got no verbal answer, but could see the other relax again. A mischievous smile formed on fine lips: “Has anyone ever offered to eat you out?“

Raihan had to shake his head. That idea hadn't even crossed his mind.

He was utterly unprepared as a warm and wet tongue found his rear and begun massaging the ring of muscle. His head fell backwards and his eyes closed, his dick slowly growing more and more interested.

Kabu's tongue left him for a moment, two fingers filling Raihan's mouth. He'd regained his confidence, the dominating aura back again : “Now you just need to relax.“ Wet heat found it's way to his tip and a finger circled where a tongue had been a moment ago.

He couldn't explain why but it was easy to let Kabu take control. With a second finger in his ass he could feel the skilled digits scissoring his ring open. At first it was little uncomfortable – he'd only done this himself like two times – but soon he was begging for more.

When Kabu had four fingers slowly thrusting in and out, Raihan felt like he'd run a marathon, pearls of sweat collecting up on his skin: “Ah shit! You... You need to... need to – wait a sec! - need to hurry up unless you want to – I said wait a moment... shit! - you want desert!“

Raihan didn't even try to suppress his elevated breathing and the occasional moan whenever Kabu teasingly hit his prostate, rather enjoying the experience. He only wanted the other to hear just how good he was.

“Can't you just fill me up? Not gonna last long … ah!... at this point,“ he smirked and let his eyes wander to the night-stand beside him, “Lube in there?“

“As well as condoms,“ Kabu withdrew his fingers, stripped his shorts while Raihan searched for the items. Then he took both from the younger man, rolling the condom over his own rock hard member and lubing it up. He really didn't want the other to hurt after feeling how tight he was.

If Kabu's fingers had been a feeling exceeding Raihan's expectations and dreams, his dick slowly sinking into him knocked the breath out of his lungs and made him claw the bedsheets. He'd played with his ass – just like any other gay dude – and still preferred to be on top, but holy fucking shit! He'd never felt like this before.

He couldn't control his breathing or the sounds leaving his mouth anymore at all and felt like he could come on the spot, moaning like a desperate pornstar as he felt Kabu's affectionate expression.

The guy may have been much older than Raihan, but true to his words, he had no problem with stamina and thrust into him with way more passion and force than Raihan had anticipated, while the pillow princess himself could only feel powerless just from being fucked into the mattress.

Feeling how close Raihan was to his orgasm, Kabu sank his head and gave him a breathtaking kiss, dominating the dance of their tongues and stroking the wet sensitivity between them mercilessly.

A scream silenced by the other's hungry lips accompanied Raihan’s cum spilling between them. If he'd been in Kabu's place, and this had just been a random fuck, he'd have finished by now. He'd be collapsing onto his partner, taking a pic to show off to his friends and leaving for his walk of shame, but he wasn't.

Instead Kabu pressed himself a little closer to Raihan and made him continue to huff out soft moans. Overstimulation really wasn't something he was too into, but with Kabu everything seemed to be different. His insides felt like he was on fire and the sweet pain could continue forever if it was his to decide.

But again, it wasn't.

The friction of their bodies, trapping his dick in between them, had him hard in no time and up for another orgasm much faster than his first. This time he wouldn't be alone.

Kabu's coordinated thrusts had become more and more erratic over the last few minutes - their shared kiss growing equally sloppy - until he snapped his hips one last time before few shallow ones finally had Raihan spend a second load.

They had broken their kiss and just watched each other's expression as they were overcome by exhaustion.

Slowly drifting off, Raihan could hear Kabu whisper the sweet promise of love and feel his head rest on his chest, ignoring the mess between them.

Late in the evening, Raihan woke up with aching hips and a full bladder, feeling as if their age had been switched. Carefully he wriggled his way out of Kabu's tight embrace and left the warmth of the bed.

He picked up his phone and had to remind himself to close the bathroom door. While releasing himself he noticed that he'd been cleaned after he'd fallen asleep. How that had slipped his attention was beyond him, reminding himself how disgusting it felt to wake up to dried cum made him appreciate it all the more though.

And he thought it really sweet of Kabu to take care of him after they had... This had not been just fucking. Had this been lovemaking? Whatever it was, he wanted more of it, and if he remembered correctly, Kabu had confessed his love. Maybe he’d been thinking that he was already asleep, or maybe 'cause he'd wanted him to know.

After washing his hands he decided to text Leon what happened – he was his best friend after all and kind of deserved to know after Raihan had worshipped Kabu for far too long.

There was a bunch of messages in the group chat, but Leon was his priority.

DragonBoi: good news!

Charizard: u know it's like 11?

DragonBoi: just woke up again so no

DragonBoi: btw my ass hurts like shit

Charizard: no way! Pics or didn't happen!

DragonBoi: not this time

Charizrad: no pic to brag? I can hear the wedding-bells!

DragonBoi: fuck u

DragonBoi: cuz i got someone else

Charizard: u looked at the groupchat?

DragonBoi: no... why?

So Raihan prepared for the worst and opened said chat.

buffSweetheart: @Kabu @DragonBoi how was your jog?

SnowQueen: You two are working out together?

Charizard: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

Champion: finally he be doing smth bout those chickenarms

Gay: at this point I need to defend him – his legs r nice

Gay: other than that he's nearly as bad as me

Gay: Milo what's with the name?

BuffSweetheart: Nessa changed it while she was at my phone.

Nessa: I regret nothing

Princess: I saw them leaving the gym and Raihan wore the red uniform. Obviously the idiot forgot spare clothes.

Champion: r they dating?

Champion: did Rai finally ask him out? Bede, u gotta tell me!

Champion: I've connected the dots!

Princess: You didn't connect shit

Champion: I've conneccted them!

ProfYamper: okay, it's been like five hours... what's takin u so long?

ProfYamper: @Kabu I hope u treat our boy like the princess Bede never was

Princess: not cool

RockRocks: they probs banging rn

SnowQueen: Not in front of the children!

Gay: somehow I feel like our dear queen’s and son’s roles switched

If only they knew how right they were.

Princess: can Kabu even do romance?

Bede just had to ruin it, hadn't he.  
What startled him was the answer that followed.

Kabu: That is none of your business but I can be romantic with the right partner.

DragonBoi: now I'm interested!

He could hear a small chuckle in the other room and then: “What's taking you so long, Love?“  
The butterfree in his stomach were having a party as he left the bathroom on his mission to steal a kiss before going back to sleep again.

Champion: I knew I was right!

Champion: r they gone again?

Champion: come on!


End file.
